A Day
by Singing-star-6
Summary: Naruto asked and she said she would marry him after 24 hours.... Naruhina


**AN: I was read 'A day' by Angel-puppeteer and thought why not make a Naruto and Hinata version. It's slightly different and it's still sad. I hope you enjoy it and I tried hard to stick to some of the parts that are in the original and I hope it's good.**

**The Plot belongs to Angel-puppeteer **

**The characters of Naruto or anything related belongs to it's maker.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I tugged on the hem of my short red dress praying no one would know it's me. I silently ate my ramen and let long tanned legs stretch out merrily. It had been 5 years since I had left this village.

After Sasuke returned and Naruto became Hokage I left.

I was dying and there was no stopping it. I wished many times I didn't have the heart condition that still to this day caused me so much pain. Even since the fight with Neji my heart was never the same. I was 25 and being a retired jonin I was best if I disappeared. But for some reason my heart told me to see my home village even if for a little while. My sister had married Konohamaru and given birth to twins, Who were currently 2 right now, also, the apple of their grandpa's eye.

I got up and put down the bills and paid for my meal. I nodded to the owner she smiled as she waved me off. I breathed a sigh of relief as knew she wouldn't be able to see through my henge. She was only a citizen but she was a nice person. Still the same since the last time I saw her. She still smiled even after the death of her father, still cooked the same ramen and still gave advice. She was still the same person, unlike me.

I wasn't the girl little girl everyone remember me by. Naruto had always changed me; he always pushed me to my fullest and always made me feel like I could do anything. Walking down the street my heart pounded as I saw my sensi lifting her child and placing girl on her lap. The girl with red eyes tanned skin and coarse black hair. She looked like a mix of her and Asuma.

The child looked at least 6 years old and she grinned as she talked to her mother. Animation filled her face, which made me guess she was telling a story. My sensi smiled as she nodded her head, love filled her eyes. Tears formed as I looked at the scene before me, how many times I wished I could have a child like that? How many times had I wished for one moment Naruto was beside me and I was Hinata Uzumaki?

I sighed as I passed my sensi little did I know her eyes traveled to me and she silently grabbed her daughter hand and followed me.

I continued down memory lane. As I passed the Uchiha compound I stopped as I watched a small pink haired girl run screams of delight filled the air as she was pursed by her father. Uchiha Sasuke had returned at 16 and 2 years later married Sakura and started to restore the Uchiha clan.

I lightly smiled as I watched the girl turn to me and shyly smile. Sasuke turned to me smile on his lips but died as his eyes narrowed. I let my face go into a mask of confusion. "Is there something wrong Uchiha –sama?" Sasuke shook his head and ushered his daughter into the building. When the door closed Sasuke turned to me.

"Hello Hinata-san." I let the henge drop and watched as Sasuke eyes filled with questions. "Does the Dobe know?" I shook my head as I saw two figures appear behind me. I turned to see my sensi and her daughter again. My sensi let go of her daughter hand and stepped closer towards me.

"Is that really you Hinata?" I nodded and let me sensi hug me and tried not to stiffen. She stepped and I noticed sadness in my lack of response in her hug. I smiled lightly and grasped her hand; "I missed you." She nodded and turned to her daughter, "Hinata, why don't you go and play with Hanako." The girl nodded as she left silently.

I smiled, "You named her after me?" My sensi nodded, "You were like a daughter to me and she fit the name." I turned to Sasuke, "How's Sakura?" I watched Sasuke fight emotions of trying not to drag me to the Hokage's office and letting me marry Naruto.

"She's fine and is pregnant right now." I grinned, "Congratulations. How far along?" Sasuke shrugged, "We just found out this morning. We going to set a appointment to the doctor to know in about a week." I nodded, "I'm going to say hi to her." I passed by Sasuke but he grabbed my wrist.

"First we go see the Hokage." That one sentence made my heart drop. How could I tell him? I could I tell the love of my life that I was dying and that I didn't know how long I had? I sighed as I followed Sasuke and Kurenai to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto!" I cringed as I heard Sasuke voice fill the room as Naruto lifted his head off the desk and looked at Sasuke. "What do you want teme?" His eyes stopped at me and widen as he jumped up causing the papers on his desk to topple over. Cursing he bent down to pick up the papers. Following suit I quickly picked up the papers trying not to look at Naruto.

It was hard not to he had matured which made me a little sad. The Naruto I still can not forget to this day was the one who cheered me on in the Chunnin exams, also the same Naruto who I cheered for in the jonins exam and when he was being appointed Hokage.

I got up and handed him the stack of papers. I turned to see Sasuke and Kurenai gone. I cursed as I turned back to Naruto. My eyes locked with his. His ocean blue eyes clashed with my pale eyes as memories poured into my head.

_"Yo, Hinata-chan!" I turned to see Naruto sprinted towards me his eyes filled with tears. "Hinata-chan." He hugged me startled I didn't say anything as I let Naruto hold me. "Guess what?" I looked at Naruto and shrugged, "I'm going to be the next Hokage!" My eyes widen as I watched Naruto grin his eyes dancing with merriment as he dragged me towards the ramen stand._

"Would you like to go out with me?" I looked at Naruto again and smiled as I nodded.

_3 month later…_

"Will you marry me?" I looked at Naruto who was down on one knee. I felt tears filled my eyes, "You know how long I waited for you to say these words?" I smiled, "I will marry if you take my challenge." Naruto grinned, "What's the challenge?"

I sighed, "Live a day without me." I watched emotions dance across Naruto ocean blue eyes, "Why would I do that?"

Hinata laughed, "Don't be a chicken Naruto. You'll be able to see me in 24 hours. But until then you can't talk to me or see me." I looked at Hinata, "After 24 hours you'll marry me?" Hinata looked down, "Hinata?" She looked up, "Yes." I smiled, "Better keep your word Hinata." She laughed as she hugged me. I sighed as she got up and turned to leave.

_"Is that really all you can do Tsunade-sama?" I coughed up blood._

"_I'm sorry Hinata. There is nothing I can do." Tears filled her eyes._

"_Why aren't you going to tell Naruto?" I shook my head._

"_I can't let him see me like this.I've lived long enough." I coughed up more blood._

_I smiled, "I've lived long enough for Naruto."_

_I looked at my sister who was crying, "I love you okay Hanabi? Take good care of the clan."_

"_Neji-nii-san." I looked at Neji who had tears in his eyes; "It's not your fault."_

_He looked at me, "If I didn't hurt you like that." I laughed, "Doesn't matter."_

_I looked at everyone; "All I ask is that you take care of Naruto for me." _

_I took out a scroll from my pants pocket. _

_I handed it to Tsunade, "Give this to him when he comes to see me."_

Everyone watched as Hinata Hyuga heiress and former clan head of the clan let out her last breath. Only 15 hours after Naruto proposal she left to join her mother.

_Next Morning,_

I walked to the Hyuga clan house happy that Hinata would finally be my wife. I stopped at the gate and saw Neji, Hanabi, and Konohamaru there also the rookie 9 and Team Gai. "Where's Hinata?" I saw Neji face full of pain; "Tsunade is looking for you." I laughed, "I'll go see her-."

"Hinata is with her. They are at the field of lavenders." I looked at Neji and didn't comment as I went to go to Tsunade. I soon stopped at field of lavender flowers and saw Sakura and Tsunade there. They were looking down at a tombstone.

My knees were shaking. I looked down to see a lavender petal on the tombstone.

"_Don't forget Naruto I love you so so so so much!_"

_I laughed as I waved and watched Hinata fading form._

Tsunade handed me a scroll, "She told me to give this too you." I slowly opened the letter.

_You made it, Naruto-kun. Can you do it again everyday?" _

**

* * *

****Please read and review and this is a one shot.**


End file.
